theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma R.
Emma was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 11 and later appeared as a housemate on International House of Shade: Norway where she later became the runner up. House of Shade: Season 11 Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Norway Emma entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Emma was drafted by Dom alongside Connor C., Taylor and Zack to be part of a team. During Week 2, Emma and her team received safety from nominations thanks to winning the Safety Challenge for their team. During Week 4, Emma found herself paired up with Gage as a result of that week's task. Despite not receiving a single nomination point during the house nominations, the duo found themselves named the replacement nominees after Jenna won the Save and Replace Power, naming Emma and Gage to take her place. At the end of Week 4, Emma faced the public vote next to Gage, Danielle and Jack C. where she later survived by having the second least amount of votes to evict, though at the cost of losing her partner in Gage. During Week 5, Emma became a duo with Jenna as the result of the twist, and while the duo managed to avoid nominations, Jenna still nominated them as a result of not being able to nominate on time. It was during Week 5 that Emma lost her close ally in Taylor to a house vote and became the last member of Nick's team standing as a result Emma managed to avoid nominations during Week 6 and was paired with Sara O. during that time. After spending the entire season not receiving a single Carepackage from the public, Emma was pleasantly surprised when she received the last one, and most powerful as a result as it earned Emma a ticket straight to the final, meaning that from Week 7 out Emma was granted immunity until the final 4. This pass created quite a stir in the house, especially with fellow housemate Lily as the 2 fought about it in the house chat quite publicly. Either way Emma managed to escape the Devastation Week Triple eviction that claimed 3 other housemates, and the final eviction cycle to where she made the finals with Lily, Isaac and Sara. At the final it was revealed that the vote to win would be done a little differently this season taking place over 3 votes, but either way it was put, Emma wanted to prove that she deserved to be there with or without the finale pass from the Carepackage. One by one Emma saw her competitors leave the game in Sara and Isaac to where it came down to her and Lily ironically, the first all female finale of IHOS. After the final vote took place and an insanely close vote, Emma finished with 46% of the public vote to win in 2nd Place and Runner-Up of the Norwegian series. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Lily & Sara | Jenna | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Sam & Steffen | Jenna Steffen | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Jack Lily | - | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- |Isaac | - | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#D1E8EF;" | Runner-Up |} Category:HOS11 Houseguest Category:HOS11 Jury Member Category:7th Place Category:Robbed Icon